deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Joker VS Captain America
Captain America VS The Joker is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel VS DC! The First Avenger and Super Soldier Captain America takes on The Clown Prince of Crime The Joker in this episode of the heroic crime fighter against the insane criminal. Who will prevail? Who will survive? Interlude Wiz: There are insane criminals and those who stop insane crime. Boomstick: The Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime and arch-nemesis of Batman Wiz: And Captain America, the First Avenger and Super Soldier. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle. The Joker Boomstick: The Joker is Gotham City's most insane criminal and Batman's sworn enemy. Wiz: He also has a high level of intelligence and is a skilled chemist. Boomstick: The Joker has failed many times to defeat Batman. Wiz: Although there was actually one comic in which The Joker defeated Batman and left him alive. Boomstick: So that concludes that for The Joker. Captain America Wiz: Born in Manhattan to Irish immigrants, Steve Rogers grew up mostly in poverty and without any friends. Boomstick: When he tried to enter the military, Rogers was deemed too weak. He later underwent the Super-Soldier Serum during a top secret experiment which gave him enhanced speed, durability, agility, and strength. Wiz: Captain America was then accepted into the army where he fought during the Second World War and during the last days of the war he was frozen for nearly 70 years which made him ageless. Ever since he has been thawed out, the Avengers found him and he joined them. Today, his strength, skills, and dignity make him one of the world's greatest Super Heroes once more. Boomstick: Captain America is also skilled in judo and martial arts as well as boxing. Before the Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Captain America is on a mission for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier while suddenly he encounters a man with chalk white skin, emerald green hair and in a purple suit. Captain America asks him who he is but only for The Joker to strike him. FIGHT! Captain America quickly gets up and strikes down The Joker with his shield. Joker then gets back up and squirts Cap with acid from his rose pin which temporarily blinds him. After Cap regains his consciousness he strikes The Joker in the face with his fist. The Joker then throws a pie at Captain America which is dodged by Cap. Furious, Cap attempts to strike The Joker with his shield but Joker takes the shield and throws it out. The Joker then temporarily electrocutes Cap with his joy buzzer. Cap quickly regains his consciousness and then regains his shield. Afterwards, he runs at The Joker with his shield and strikes him down. In an attempt to slice the Joker in half, Cap charges at Joker with his shield. Joker dodges his shield and attempts to slice at Captain America with his knife, but Cap dodges all of his knives quickly. Captain America throws his shield at the Joker which Joker once again dodges. Cap eventually catches up to the Joker then he throws his shield at his torso which slices it off. Captain America then retrieves his shield and walks away. K.O.!!! After The Battle Boomstick: This doesn't look good. Wiz: While The Joker was smarter and more unpredictable than Captain America, the Captain's vibranium shield was just too much for the Joker's weapons. Boomstick: His strength and speed was greater than The Joker's considerable skills that Cap is a peak human. Wiz: Also The Joker was not as agile enough to keep up with Cap. Boomstick: Looks like the First Avenger takes victory over the Clown Prince of Crime. Wiz: The winner is Captain America! Who do you think would win? Captain America The Joker Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Cletus16 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:Captain america vs batman themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Series Premiere